Any cats?
by Vinejay - Vinewings of Airclan
Summary: I need some replies for Personalities and Names for Cats. If I like your answers, Then I might use them in a story. I Will Also Make Pictures Of Them! o3o
1. Chapter 1

Hi, can anyone come up with personalities and names for cats?

First, ThunderClan A Cream cat With amber eyes, blue-gray paws and tail tip-tom?

Second, RiverClan A gray cat With aqua eyes, cinnamon tabby she-cat?

Third, ShadowClan An Ultimately Beautiful White cat With green eyes, Black left fore-paw, right ear, tail tip, tail middle, Black Tortoiseshell She-Cat

ALL DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. WE HAVE:

ThunderClan: Ripplefur. He is reclusive and quiet, preferring to keep to himself. He doesn't think much of power, but can be a natural leader if pushed to it. His father is the medicine cat, but no one knows save him, his parents and a close friend named Nighteyes. He is the strong, silent and sensitive type, pitying the weak instead of scorning them (like some, aka Thistleclaw). He sometimes wonders if he should have been in RiverClan, because he loves the water and the sound of it. He doesn't appreciate violence or stupidity, however. He is a bit like Firestar, because he would always talk before fighting. He is well-liked, even if he isn't quite overly popular, because of his consistent skills. The Warrior Code is not the most important thing to him, but close, and he is willing to bridge it if necessary. He is, however, terrified someone will find out about his parentage.

RiverClan: Pikeclaw. She is much like Ripplefur, being a quiet, kindly soul, but she is much more willing to fight. Her mother is Reedstar, the leader of RiverClan. She doesn't like the other clans, but she has developed a crush on Ripplefur (yep). Her parents don't know. She, like Ripplefur, wonders if she should have been ThunderClan! She doesn't wish to become a mother, however, and loves the freedom she has. She is very popular, with half the she-cats and all the toms wanting to be around her.

ShadowClan: Hollyfoot. She is a typical ShadowClan cat in the sense that she thinks she's better than everyone else. Is haughty and rude, but slowly comes to appreciate the others around her. Her mother, unbeknownst to her, is the ThunderClan leader Hollystar, who fell in love with ShadowClan's leader Hawkstar (oooh, drama) but, if Hollyfoot found out she'd hate ThunderClan. Plot device coming your way. Make her hate the ThunderClan after finding out. She has many admirers among the toms of the clans for her looks, but she has eyes only for the young medicine cat of RiverClan: Kestrelwing.

ALL DONE


	2. Chapter 2

So The winner is Ronan, with TC,Ripplefur ,RC,Pikeclaw ,and SC,Hollyfoot.

Now I will Request some more cat names and personalities, I also would like you guys to add the ranks too.

WindClan:

White pelt, dark violet tabby with red paws, Tail-tip Tom

Brown pelt, Cream belly, paws, tail-tip, muzzle She-Cat

(might be leader) Dark black pelt, Gray muzzle, tabby over blue-gray tabby (choose gender)

light Ginger pelt, light gray tabby (choose gender)

Last one!: White pelt, Ginger and Black Tortoiseshell


	3. ALL DONE! THX SO MUCH

OMGitzTINA XD with:

1) Emberstrike, warrior of Windclan. Mysterious and violent. Snaps at cats a lot. When he's not bothered, he rests in the shadows.  
2) Quailbreeze, warrior of Windclan. Very patient and polite. Doesn't like to fight.  
3) Scorchfall (tom), deputy of Windclan. Forgiving and understanding. Respectful and thoughtful.  
4) Palesky (she-cat), queen of Windclan. Vain and selfish. Likes to get what she wants. Very violent when angered.  
5) Robindapple (she-cat), warrior of Windclan. Sweet and affectionate. Flirtatious and outgoing. Doesn't like arguments.

Now, one last request, LEADERS

So far we just Need WindClan's leader

Now I need _**YOU**_ to make your own warrior cat for this event, add the Name, Fur, Personality, AND life story.

(if it is too much work, leave out life story)

.

.

.

.

DONE! Now with:

Name: Hazelstar (her warrior name was Hazelwing)

Appearance: Small (she grows up to be just a bit taller than Scourge) tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Personality: Kind, sarcastic, smart, brave, friendly, but DO NOT get her mad (you will regret it)

Life Story: She was always teased as a kit because she was so small. Her only friends were Pinekit and Rosekit. Her sister Pondkit was nicer than the other

kits that teased her, but her brother Firekit was awful. Nothing much happened while she was a kit. She learned fast and was a good apprentice. She got her

warrior name when she fought of a badger alone, saving two kits that had wandered out of camp to explore. After a while she had kits with her mate

Pinefrost. There names were Morningkit, Nightkit, Smokekit, and Gorsekit. After her kits became warriors she became deputy. Soon after the former leader

lost their last life to greencough. She lost her first life in battle. She still has 8 more lives. Her kits warrior names are Morningbreeze, Nightwing, Smokefang,

and Gorseclaw, Rosekit's warrior name is Roselight, Firekit's warrior name is Fireclaw, and Pondkit's Medicine Cat name is Pondflower.


End file.
